Pillow Talk
by ChristinaFay
Summary: One shot. Hermione wanted to talk. Severus had all the reasons to be nervous, because he knew what to expect when his young wife wanted to talk late at night. He knew just what to do. Or did he? A surprise awaits.


_**Lately I have been having quite a bit of fun writing my SS/OC story, a little too much fun I suppose (if such a situation can actually exist). I was quite shocked when I suddenly realized just how long it's been since I last touched a SS/HG story. I guess it's about time to take a very short break from my very long story and put together a short piece for our favorite pair. I hope I can still entertain you with my far-fetched imagination.**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant JK Rowling.**_

* * *

"Severus my love, can I talk to you about something?" Hermione snuggled against the half-asleep dark-hair wizard and whispered in his ear.

Severus' eyes snapped open. He had fallen into her trap... again!

He should have known... he should have known by now what to expect after her making a fabulous dinner single-handedly (she had furiously refused his help), holding her tongue for the entire night not voicing a single objection during their nightly intellectual discussion, offering him a full-body massage, with an exotic touch at the end. This, after all, had been her strategy. She had always wanted to talk after indulging him with such an elaborated evening.

And it had never been good news when Hermione wanted to talk in such a late hour.

Severus remembered the first time when she wanted to talk about something in this fashion. It was a night shortly after their wedding. She waited until he was too exhausted to react (it was after hours of passionate love making) before bringing up the fact that she had washed one of his favorite white shirts with her red blouse.

It would have been adding insult to injury had she mentioned it was the trade-mark Gryffindor red, as he would later discover; but of course, Hermione knew better. Instead, she only solemnly informed him that her blouse had accidentally turned his shirt into a shade of bright pink. She then explained sincerely that even with a clearing charm she could not turn the shirt back to white, because of the magic used in the making of her red blouse.

Although thoroughly annoyed by the loss of his favorite shirt, Severus simply could not resist those beautiful brown eyes looking back at him. He knew she had planned the timing, but he didn't say a thing, because all he wanted to do at that moment was to take those sweet soft lips of hers with his very own. So she was easily forgiven; and that incident quickly became the first of the many times when Hermione used such strategy to bring up annoying, demanding, or simply, unpleasant topics.

Severus' recent experience of such late night pillow talk with his wife had been much worse than being informed of some domestic tasks gone wrong. He frowned as he recalled a few months ago when she wanted to "talk about something" late at night. It was during a time like tonight when Severus was told that his loving wife had agreed (on behalf of both of them) to go on a week-long camping trip with the Potters and the Weasleys. The mere thought of spending seven consecutive days in the wilderness exclusively with four other Gryffindors all about half his age nearly gave Severus a heart attack. Through her careful choice of words however, Hermione somehow convinced her husband to willingly participate in that "life changing experience" to reconnect with her best friends from Hogwarts.

Severus' frown deepened as he recalled his latest experience when Hermione wanted to talk. It was just a few weeks ago when she whispered in his ear right about this time of the night, and told him that she had signed both of them up for a weekend yoga class organized by the young staff members at the Ministry. Severus still could not believe how he would let her talk him into going into a room full of wizards and witches who used to be his students, wearing a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, making ridiculous movements with his limbs that were supposed to be good for his health.

"What kind of humiliating activities have you volunteered me to do this time?" He drawled.

"Why do you always expect the worst?" Hermione's innocent voice sounded a bit surprised.

"Sometimes I wonder about that myself!" He answered darkly, "Dare I say... from experience?"

"Oh dear," Hermione let out a slightly uneasy laugh, "no, nothing like that. This is rather... private."

Severus arched an eyebrow and looked at his wife curiously. She had gotten his full attention.

"I was thinking..." she began.

_Oh no... she's been thinking._ Severus narrowed his eyes.

"We have been married for over three years now. I think we have an excellent relationship. Don't you agree?" She looked at him searchingly.

"I don't think I have much to complain." He answered cautiously, wondering if his answer just landed him deeper into her trap.

"Right... And I've been thinking... that it's about time that we expand our family a little bit, to include... you know, someone special."

_Ah... that's what she was thinking._ Severus sat up next to her and looked straight into her eyes. They had talked about this before, but it seemed as if she was determined to get her way tonight.

"We have talked about this before," He began, "and you understand my reservation regarding this issue."

"Yes I thought about that, quite a bit! I understand your concerns, but I also think you don't need to worry." She answered sincerely, "We had Crookshanks for quite a long time before he passed away. You tolerated him just fine."

"That beast was a cat Hermione." He snarled. "Even though I was never fond of that giant shedding ball of fur, I have to give him some credit. Cats are known to be independent. What you are talking about here requires a lot of attention."

"But you've been a teacher for all these years! You are good at giving attention." Hermione tried to reason.

"I deal with teenagers! They are a much different animal from what you are talking about." Severus' dark eyes did not leave his young wife's chocolate brown ones. "And have you forgotten? Or perhaps you should go talk to those dunderheads, and let them remind you just how little my 'attention' is appreciated."

"Just think about the unconditional love!" She said sweetly.

"And the unlimited responsibilities." He sneered.

"Please, honey," Hermione began to plead, "I really feel like something is missing in our lives, especially since we lost Crookshanks." Her voice broke a little, making him feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"But what if we want to go travel?" He tried to find a good excuse.

"We can always bring him or her along." She smiled back weakly.

"And if we are both too busy and have to stay at work late?"

"I can ask Molly or Ginny to help. Even Harry or Ron wouldn't mind I'm sure."

"And the potty training and the baths?"

"I'll take care of it."

"And the extra cleaning around the house."

"I have already found the best cleaning spells to deal with the odor and the mess."

"What about our own time at night? I don't want to have to compete with anyone for your attention!" His lips were pressed tight into a thin line.

"Oh that's just so sweet of you." She leaned over and kissed him quick on the lips. "That won't be a problem. I promise! We can always close the bedroom door."

Half an hour later, Severus Snape exhausted all the reasoning he could think of. Tired and sleepy, he finally gave in. "Fine. Go ahead."

"Oh thank you!" Hermione threw herself into his arms. "Can we go to the pound this weekend to pick out the puppy then?"

"Sure." He grunted, "As long as it's not a chihuahua."

"I'm sure there are many to choose from. I saw the cutest chocolate lab the other day when I walked by. They also have a couple of baby Staffordshire bull terriers and a few beagle pups. We will find the perfect one together. Oh I love you Severus!" She gave him another sweet kiss before lying down next to him with a cheerful smile.

With a wave of his wand Severus put out the lamp, glad to have finally concluded another round of pillow talk designed by his tricky wife. He sighed in contentment while replaying their debate in his head. That really didn't go as bad as he thought. He had wanted a dog for a while since he spent hours with Ron Weasley's golden retriever on their camping trip. After taking hour-long walks with the canine quietly in the woods, he had come to the realization that he could use some company when Hermione was out with Ginny or visiting her mother. He had patiently waited for her to bring up the subject. After all, he was a Slytherin, and a Slytherin always planned ahead. Severus Snape should always get the upper hand when it came to cunning plans. At least after this talk tonight, he thought to himself triumphantly, he had made her agree to take care of the potty training and the weekly bath duties.

Just when he was about to fall asleep however, he heard her murmuring in her dreams, "A nice little puppy... perfect practice... before a baby..."

All the drowsiness escaped from him. Severus' brows twisted into a tight knot in the darkness of the night. He must start plotting again, before his wife got him into their next pillow talk...

**The End**

* * *

_**What do you think? May I have your review please? =)  
**_


End file.
